


Meet me there, I will hold you tonight

by wallflowering



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M, NSFW Art, not that explicit but still not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowering/pseuds/wallflowering
Summary: No one has ever felt more like coming home.





	Meet me there, I will hold you tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> \- days4daisy, I loved all your Nate/Jake prompts and I had so many ideas but I couldn't make any of them work; I'm sorry this doesn't fill your requests/prompts, I hope you still enjoy.
> 
> \- Title and summary from Tyler Knott Gregson's poetry, 'cause I suck at these.
> 
> \- I used certain something for reference (not porn though!), if you recognize the source please don't call me out on it. lol
> 
> ~~\- Obviously I can't post my tumblr url here now, so I'll edit notes after the reveal & I hope someone remembers and will come back to check this post again & come talk to me there, because we really need to talk about this ship! \o/~~
> 
> EDIT 17-8-2018
> 
> To anyone who's kindly checked the post post-reveal, I'm sorry it took this long but it's finally up [here on Tumblr](http://chrisodonnell.tumblr.com/post/177067782963/). (I've never posted my art on Tumblr and was on the verge of chickening out. Also I tried to fix gif a little, then for some reason it took ages.)
> 
> \+ a few more links, aka shameless pimping:  
> [My Jake/Nate posts](http://chrisodonnell.tumblr.com/tagged/%2Alamcost) \- [My Pacific Rim/Uprising posts](http://chrisodonnell.tumblr.com/tagged/%2Apr) (mostly gifs and no fanart except this one so far)  
> [All Jake/Nate (and related) posts](http://chrisodonnell.tumblr.com/tagged/lamcost) \- [All Pacific Rim: Uprising posts](http://chrisodonnell.tumblr.com/tagged/pacific-rim%3A-uprising) \- [All Pacific Rim posts](http://chrisodonnell.tumblr.com/tagged/pacific-rim)
> 
> Come take a look around if you feel like & hope you'll have some fun with the links :) Thanks again everyone for your kind comments & support!


End file.
